Knack(Character)
Creation Knack was born at precisely 9:11 AM on April 20, 0 AD. Daddy Vargas and the Virgin Charlette spectating the comet as they heard the erotic forming of Knack as he came down from the Heaven of Relics. They all shouted "ALLAH, NEW HAVEN, KNACK!" they were in great joy as the Messiah came down. The Peggy-Eaton Affair Peggy James, a decent black woman from New Orleans met Knack in a Chuck e Cheese restaurant one day, where they both ironically ordered the same pan pizza. There it was love at first sight. They both fell instantly in love and made sexual contact in the Playground Area in the restaurant, where Peggy's husband Tyrone saw this act and responded immediately. Within a month, Knack and Peggy had a secret wedding in the Moon which was the same church Bowser and Peach almost married. Within a week Tyrone was infuriated about this. He went and talked to his comrade, Bill Cosby and "Little Bill". The evil trio sexually assaulted Peggy and threw her in an actual dumpster. There Knack figured it out, and that's when his hormones kicked him. He erected to a massive size and "Hiya! Hiya! Had" the trio to death. Affiliation with the National Socialist Workers Party Knack joined the party, when he ventured to deeper New Haven where he encountered some fine gentlemen in Feldgrau Military Uniforms. They said "ya, join us ya" and Knack insisted there he joined the party until he discovered the real evils of the party and left it and fled the Bombing of New Haven. New Haven and the Civil Rights Movement Knack was a proud advocate for the Neo Neo KKK which advocated Knack Nationalism, Black Supremacy, and Feminism. There he gave the following speech which will be quoted down below KNACK 1 Knack was selected by Daddy Vargas to be a sex toy and was later mechanized in the war against the Goblins led by Gundahar the Gay Lord. He is able to transform himself into both large and small forms through the use of ancient relics dependent on the situation and action warranted. While in his smaller form, Knack is able to more effectively traverse small, restricted areas, and cracks in order to progress in his goals. In his larger form, Knack is more formidable than before, able to move large objects, deal with larger enemies, and perform melee combos. He can also absorb the energy of sun stones to perform various energy-melee attacks. KNACK 2 Knack returns again in the sequel of all sequels, Knack 2 which is basically an identical plot to Knack 1 where Gundahar was once again thought to be the Main Antagonist, when some Munk named Xander took control of the wheel and made the Armageddon machine to destroy basically the world, where it was a rip off of Star Wars and it failed drastically resulting in Xander's death. Personality Knack has quite the personality to be specific, he is homosexual man at times. He is known for his pedophilia which is demonstrated with Lucas. One leaked concept art provided by SIE Entertainment Japan was a pic of Lucas nude covered in a blanket next to Knack. It was very interesting to discover this information adding on towards the fact that Knack is a pedophile. Despite being the Hero of New Haven, Knack is typically pulled over by the Police due to his black ethnic background. Knack is also an awful joker and can never make a good joke, Which he always says stuff at the worst time, He is also generally triggered when you say anti-feminist and racist slursCategory:Characters